She belongs to me!
by KiyoKu
Summary: Ever since Eve met Rena in Altera, Eve has always had feelings for Rena and loved her. Today they make breakfast for the Elgang while planning to have a little fun for themselves later. THIS IS A YURI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM! Also has lemon in the following chapter. I decided to change my mind after reading a certain story...XD. So yeah dis my first lemon. Hope ya like .
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok so I decided to write a Yuri. If you happen to be a reader that likes Yuri, then good for you. I'm not really sure how a Yuri looks like but I'll do my best. Might have some lemon in the futrue chapters. ;3**

**Everyone: O_O. This should be interesting since it's your first Yuri and M-rated story. It is M-rated yes?**

**Me: Yes. :3 Again school bored me, and so I thought, "_What if I wrote a Yuri about Elsword?" _**

**Everyone: Does school really bore you that much?**

**Me: YES IT FUCKING BORES ME TO DEATH! I WISH I COULD BE DONE WITH SCHOOL! DX**

**Everyone: Everyone finishes school eventually. XD**

**Me: Yeah? Well "eventually" is taking forever.**

**Everyone: Just have patience. -_-**

**Me: NO! I WANT OUT NOW! *starts firing off laser guns***

**Everyone: O_O KIYO'S ON A RAMPAGE! ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!~**

**Me: I forgot to mention the classes. You might not see the guys much since it's a Yuri. But I feel like I should mention them. XD oops!~**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker Age: 19**

**Eve: Code Nemesis Age: 18**

**Aisha: Void Princess Age: 17**

**Elsword: Lord Knight Age:18**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam Age: 19 (I wonder what her other classes look like) **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper Age: 16**

**Raven: Reckless Fist Age: 20  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Eve's POV**

I spotted Rena heading down the stairs to make breakfast as I got out of my room. _'I wanna help Rena today since she's so nice and willing to feed us all.'_ "Hey Rena?"

"Yes Eve?" She asked.

"D-d-d-do you think I can help you out with breakfast today?" I stuttered.

"Sure!~ I could use the extra help." I squealed with delight. Rena smiled.

"YOU REALLY MEAN IT?! I CAN HELP?!"

"Yes Eve. I really mean it." I did a fist pump in my mind.

"Then let's go!" I grabbed Rena's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. She let out a yelp at the sudden burst of energy that I had when I was pulling her. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of helping Rena with breakfast. I turned to look at Rena. "You look beautiful today like always Rena." I giggled as I saw Rena's cheeks turn red. I would tell her this every day and I would never EVER get tired of it because I'm in love with Rena.

"AW!~ Thanks Eve! You look cute today." Rena said with a wink and a grin. Now it was my turn to blush. I showed her that I loved the compliment by giving her a big smile.

"TIME TO START MAKING BREAKFAST RENA!" I shouted with joy.

"SHH!" She put a finger to my lips. "You're gonna wake the others with your shouting Eve. Be quiet ok?" She whispered while her finger was still on my lips. I nodded.  
She placed her hands on her hips which I thought was sexy.

"I'm so sorry Rena. I was just so excited that you finally let me cook with you. Can you please forgive me? Pretty please?" I hugged her tightly and looked at Rena directly in the eyes. I looked at her lips. _'I so want to kiss you right now.'_ I batted my eyes while pouting my lips together. She patted my head and kissed me on the cheek while thinking that would calm me down. It didn't. It just got me more excited for Rena. My feelings for her were even more stronger now. Rena began to smile.

"I forgive you Eve. Now go make the eggs and hash browns if you know how."

"I DO KNOW HOW! I've been practicing on how to cook food so that I can cook together with you.~"

"Ok then. I will make the sausages, french toast, and bacon."

"OK!~" We begun to get the pans that we would need to start making breakfast. I opened the refrigerator and handed Rena the bread and bacon. I also gave her the sausages.

"Let's get cooking!" We both said in unison. We turned on all 4 burners at the same temperature. We placed a pan on each of the burner. I brought out the hash browns and egg carton. I opened the egg carton and took out a couple eggs. I broke them on the pan and let the egg fall on the pan. I was satisfied when I heard it sizzle. I brought out the hash browns and put it on a different pan. Rena had put cooking oil on a different pan so that Rena could cook the bread. **(DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE ON COOKING FRENCH TOAST XD.) **I watched Rena as she carefully separated the bacon slices and put them on the last pan that could be on the oven. **(So sorry if this makes you hungry.) **Me and Rena watched as the breakfast foods that were sizzling on the pans that had started to cook. I stared at them hungrily. **  
**

"Go start waking up the others Eve. I'll make sure that your food doesn't burn."

"Aw. But I wanna finish with you.~" Rena sighed.

"Oh all right, but as soon as this is finished, you'll start waking them up agreed?"

"Agreed." Rena shook my hand and so I did too. I wanted her to kiss me on the cheek but I will accept her handshake. I giggled slightly and smiled. Me and Rena waited patiently for 5 extra minutes. Rena flipped the few pieces of bread that was on the pan with a spatula. I had flipped the eggs with another spatula that I grabbed from the kitchen drawer. _'God, those eggs sure look good, but not as good-looking as Rena.' _I glanced at Rena once more to admire her beautiful body. I blushed as she noticed me staring at her wonderful chest.

"Your chest is so big. Mine will never be like yours. I'll be flat forever." I started to cry a little when all of a sudden Rena hugged me. It feels so good whenever she hugs me.

"Maybe not forever. You're quite lucky if I say so myself. Your chest never gets in the way whenever we spar or have to fight some random monster. I'm rather jealous of you." I was shocked at what she said.

"Y-y-y-y-ou're jealous? OF ME?" Rena blushed in embarrassment.

"That's what I said. Didn't I?" I nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You did say it. I was just surprised at what you said. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D RATHER HAVE A SMALL CHEST THEN A LARGE ONE!" I gasped as I realized that I just said it out loud.

"Well. It's the truth Eve. Now stop yelling or the others are going to hear us and we'll be in trouble." I nodded in agreement while blushing.

"Ok. Let's get back to cooking then."

"Agreed." I smelled the air and the hash browns and eggs seemed to be finished. I grabbed some plates and flipped the eggs onto separate plates. I made sure that they were soft because I know that everyone likes soft eggs. I looked at the hash browns.

"CRAP! I BURNED IT!" I was feeling sad now. Rena took a closer look.

"Nope. You didn't burn it. That's how it's supposed to look remember?" I looked at it again.

"Oh...It makes sense now." Rena giggled.

"Silly. Did you forget?" I stuck my tongue out at her. That only made her giggle some more. I thought that her giggling was super cute.

"Just a little..." Rena patted my head.

"It's ok. I have more experience." I crossed my arms and put up a sad face. She lightly gave me a kiss on the cheek once more. I didn't want a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to kiss HER. I grabbed her face and kissed her for a full minute. Our tongues played with each other. Surprisingly, she didn't try to escape. We finally separated with a saliva string between our mouths. _'OH YEAH! I AM SO GLAD THAT I DID THAT AND I DON'T REGRET IT!'  
_

"Did you like that?" I asked while giggling while I saw Rena's cheeks go red. _  
_

"Just a little." She whispered. I was in a giggling fit as she prepared the plates by placing food on them. They looked so good.

I cupped my hands into a megaphone. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard a door instantly open. _'That must be Elsword. He's always up first for breakfast.'_ I saw him arrive at the kitchen table._  
_

"Oh? Did you cook me breakfast Eve?" He said while grinning. I gave him a hard slap. _  
_

"No I didn't cook you breakfast dumb ass. I made it for everyone."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna eat now." Elsword headed to the table. He started to eat his fill right away. I heard more footsteps coming from upstairs. I saw Ara, Aisha, Chung, and Raven appear.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ME AND RENA MADE BREAKFAST!~" They were giving me surprised looks.

"Really?" Ara asked.

"YEP!~" I smiled at the four of them.

"IT'S GOOD GUYS! IT'S SO AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!" Elsword said excitedly. He began to eat the rest of the food. Raven, Chung, Ara, and Aisha rushed to the table. Me and Rena laughed and gave them all their own plates full of the foods that we cooked. They gasped.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" They all shouted at the same time. They had a smile on their faces. We gave them all cups pf water for them to drink.

"We should eat too Rena." She nodded and we both grabbed a plate and sat down. I began to eat the yummy food that me and Rena prepared. I took a bite and gasped. _'WOW! THIS REALLY IS AMAZING! I'M SURPRISED THAT I CAN COOK THIS WELL!'_ I began to eat it all to my heart's content.

"Can we have more?" Everyone asked. Me and Rena sighed. _'Oh great. They loved it so much that they want more.'_

"All right but YOU GUYS HAD BETTER SAY THANK YOU!" I shouted at the lot of them. Everyone but Rena looked scared.

"O-o-o-k-k-k-k-k. We'll s-s-s-s-s-say thank you." I grinned.

"Let's get back to cooking Rena." I kissed her on the cheek. I heard a few people gasp but I didn't care. I giggled as I saw her blush.

"Oh. Ok-k-k-k." We took out more food from the refrigerator and opened them up. We put them on the pans and watched them as they cooked. All 4 pans were sizzling louder than last time. I sniffed the air. I drooled as the smell overwhelmed me. Me and Rena waited for about 15 minutes and Rena said that they were done.

"ALL DONE!"

"YAY!" They all cheered. Me and Rena happily served everyone like maids and gave them each of their plates.

"Now what do you guys say to me and Rena?"

"THANK YOU EVE AND RENA FOR THE WONDERFUL FOOD!"

"You're welcome." Me and Rena said happily. We both grabbed a plate full of breakfast and joined them at the dining table.

"THIS IS LIKE...THE GREATEST BREAKFAST EVER!" Ara and Aisha said happily.

"YEP! BEST...SHIT...EVER!" Elsword announced. Everything went silent for a little while. Suddenly Rena laughed and then I started laughing and then everyone started laughing. Everybody was having a good time. Chung let out a burp and we laughed even harder.

"Heh heh. Whoops."

"Excuse you."

"Ha ha. Thanks Eve."

"I bet I can do one louder." Elsword stuffed his face with bacon and drank water. We all waited for Elsword to do something.

"Anytime now Elsword."

"SHUT IT RAVEN! I'M WORKING ON IT!" Elsword drank more water from his cup.

"Here it comes!" Elsword released a great burp from his mouth. All of us except for Elsword which had a grin on his face were dying from laughter.

"Oh god Elsword. That was the greatest burp ever." Chung gave him a pat on the back. I sighed. _'Boys. They do the stupidest things but they sure are interesting. Too bad I don't like any of them. RENA IS MINE AND NO BOY SHALL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!' _

"I AM THE BURP KING!" Everyone laughed at that but me and Rena.

"Hey Rena."

"Hmm?" She turned to look at me. I gestured her to follow me. We both walked upstairs. "What is it Eve? Why'd you bring me up here?"

"Wanna have some fun together?" I played with her breasts. Her face was turning red.

"NOT RIGHT NOW! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES?" I cursed. I hated it but I knew she was right.

"Ok." _'I need to confirm something with her.' "_Hey Rena?"

"What now Eve?"

"D-d-d-o y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-l-ike me?"

"Eve. I can't understand you when you studder." I gulped.

"DO YOU LIKE ME RENA?" I said really fast.

"Yes I do Eve. I like you a lot."

"Prove it."

"Then follow me." I giggled at the thought of what she's going to do. Rena led me to her room and shut the door.

"Oooh.~ What are we doing here?"

"Just shut your eyes."

"Ok." I closed my eyes. I giggled a bit. I waited for a minute before I could feel something wet on my lips. I could tell that Rena was kissing me. _'YES! SHE'S KISSING ME! THIS IS AWESOME!' _I moaned loudly as she gave me a deep kiss and played with my breasts. She stoped 5 minutes later.

"Do you believe me now?"

"YES! YES I DO RENA! THANK YOU!" I could see Rena grinning.

"We shall continue later."

"OK!"

"Let's go back downstairs. The others are gonna worry about us."

"Ok." Rena and I walked out of her room and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**Me: YES! I FINISHED!**

**Everyone: It took you a whole 3 days to write this much?  
**

**Me: SHUSH! IT'S BEEN A BUSY WEEK AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!  
**

**Eve: So are me and Rena dating now?  
**

**Rena: *blushes*  
**

**Me: You'll have to see!~  
**

**Eve and Rena: Awwww!  
**

**Me: Well. Cya later everyone. LATERZ!  
**


	2. Play Time!

**Chung and Elsword: *sitting in separate corners***

**Me: What's with them? O.O**

**Aisha: Oh they have been like that ever since they found out that Rena and Eve love each other.**

**Eve and Rena: *kissing each other in another corner* **

**Eve: I love you Rena.**

**Rena: I love you too Eve. *french kisses Eve***

**Eve: *french kisses Rena***

**Rena: *french kisses Eve***

**Everyone but Eve, Rena, Chung, and Elsword: O_O**

**Me: OI! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! THIS ISN'T THE PLACE FOR THAT! O_O**

**Rena and Eve: *ignores everyone and continues kissing***

**Raven and Ara: *stares at the two lesbians***

**Aisha: L-l-let's get back to the story. *teleports out of the room***

**Me: Good idea. Warning if you are not comfortable with reading lemons then don't even read this chapter. Those who are comfortable, you might get a nose bleed~! *prepares a couple of boxes of tissues for you* Can you handle it? Enjoy~! ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Play time~!**

**Rena's POV**

Eve and I walked back downstairs. Everybody waved at us and welcomed us back.

"What were you guys doing?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing.~" I simply replied. I winked at Eve who instantly blushed. Eve is always cute when ever she blushes. _'She's so adorable! I JUST WANNA KISS HER! Too bad everyone else is here at the moment.'_

"Well whatever." They went back to eating their food.

I got closer to Eve and whispered. "Hey Eve. Wanna continue doing that thing later?"

"What thing?" She whispered back. I did a face palm. She gasped when she realized what I meant and smirked.

"You know what I mean now?"

"Yes Rena."

"Good." I said seductively. She winked at me. _'I'm gonna have fun while I do dirty things to her.'_

"What the heck are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." I smirked at Eve. Everyone but Eve was giving me strange looks on their faces.

"All right then." Elsword said. We finished the rest of our food.

"Boy I'm stuff." Chung patted his belly.

"SAME HERE!" Elsword copied Chung.

"Right...Anyways, LET'S GO TRAIN!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU CHUNG!"

"NOT IF I BEAT YOU FIRST!" Elsword and Chung butted heads against other and tried to push each other with their foreheads.

"All right you idiots." Raven opened the door and pushed them outside. Elsword and Chung fell and accidentally kissed each other. All of us laughed very hard. Elsword and Chung were instantly on their feet.

"QUIT LAUGHING AT US!"

"It's just too funny." I kept giggling loudly.

"I fucking hate you guys, I'm out of here." Elsword walked away to the training area.

"Uh...WAIT UP!" Chung followed.

"You guys wanna train too?" Raven asked us girls.

"I'm down." Ara said cheerfully.

"Ok. It's been a while since I've beaten up Elsword." Aisha giggled evilly.

"And you and Eve?" Raven asked.

"We're pretty tired from all the cooking that we did and we wanna clean up in the kitchen."

"All right. Well if you need us, we'll be outside for a while ok?"

"Yep. We'll let you know~. Have fun out there guys~!" Raven nodded.

"This'll be fun." Aisha giggled darkly and walked outside. The others but me and Eve had followed her. "Well time to clean up Rena~!" Eve walked over to the sink that was full of dishes and turned the hot water on.

"KYYAH!" The faucet accidentally splashed water all over her getting her soaked. She shut off the water.

"You all right Eve?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok." She turned the water back on and even more water got her clothes wet. She turned around and faced me. "Shoot. You're soaking wet." I giggled.

"Stop it. It's not my fault." She whined. My eyes landed on Eve's chest._ 'Oh shit. She's so soaked that I can see them. They're bigger than I thought... Hopefully the others won't come back and see this.'_ My eyes became fixed on them._ 'I can't seem to look away. I wanna touch them so bad...'_ "Um Rena? Is there something on my face?" She began to touch her face.

I snapped back into reality. "Nope! Nothing's wrong with your pretty face~." Eve blushed. I kept staring at her breasts. _'I MUST TOUCH THEM!'_

"Well I'm gonna go and change." Eve started to walk away. I instantly ran behind her and groped her breasts. I earned a small moan from her. "Rena?" She sounded a bit scared but sorta excited at the same time.

"I wanted to touch you for a while now." I said seductively.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes~." I played with her small breasts some more and kissed her on the neck.

"Rena!" She moaned a bit louder. I giggled.

"Yes~?"

"Don't do it out here. Someone might come inside and see."

"All right then. Let's head to my room. I have a couple of play things that I want to try out with you." I let her go and walked towards my room. Eve followed me and went inside. I locked the door to make sure no one can come in. "Now then..." I pushed Eve on my bed and laid on top of her. The bed creaked a little. "Ready to have some fun~?" I nipped her neck and I earned a small moan.

"Oh yes. Please take care of me."

"Call me your master."

"Ok." I sat up and slapped her across the face.

"I said to call me master you stupid bitch." I kissed her deeply and pulled back. I was already starting to get horny. A string of saliva was hanging between our lips.

"Yes master. Please take care of me master." Eve's entire face was red.

I giggled. "You look so cute when you blush."

"You look cuter Master." Eve had a big smile on her face.

"Oh you. You're making me blush." I kissed her and pulled her tongue into my mouth.

"Mmm." I was out of breath already.

"You taste good~."

"Only for you Master." I smirked at her words.

"Ready to go further?" She nodded. I grinned. "Put your arms up." I commanded.

"Yes Master." Eve raised her arms and I took off her shirt. Eve's face is red as her bra is exposed. I threw it on the ground nearby.

"Did your boobs get bigger or something Eve? They aren't as flat." I played with her breasts. Eve moaned in delight.

"I have no idea. I can't really tell." Eve played with them herself. "I really have no idea."

"Well whatever." I went back to laying on top of her and pressed myself against her. "Do you like my big boobs Eve?" She nodded. "Do you want to touch my boobs?" She nodded while smiling widely. I took my shirt off leaving my bra also exposed and threw it towards her shirt that was sitting on the ground. "Well there you go." I winked at her. Her eyes went wide and she instantly reached out and began to squeeze them. I moaned with delight. "Oh that feels so good Eve. Keep doing that." Eve smiled even more and began to squeeze my big boobs and played with them to her heart's content. I moaned loud. Finally after 10 minutes, she stopped. I was panting pretty hard. "Dang Eve. I didn't know that you liked them that much." I smirked.

"Master's boobs are the best." I blushed a little.

"Aw you..." I gave her a deep kiss and played with her tongue. "Thanks for the compliment sexy. Now let's go even further." I took Eve's bra off leaving her exposed and threw it towards her clothes. Eve's face went completely red. "Your boobs are just so cute~!" I licked her nipple. Eve let out a squeal but quickly put a hand over her mouth. I grinned widely and began to suck her left nipple. Eve tried to suppress her moans with her hand. I giggled with Eve's nipple in my mouth. "Your nipples are getting hard Eve." I twisted her nipples. She cried out in pain. "Oh did that hurt?" Eve shook her head. "Ok then." I twisted them the other way and Eve whimpered. I looked down at her nipples and saw that they were a bit purple. "Let me see if I can make them better." I sucked on each nipple for a minute each and went back and forth for both. Eve removed her hand and she moaned really loudly and arched her back. I was making sure that they were both equally wet. I felt a wet spot between her legs. "Are you getting wet already?" I teased.

"Yes...Please continue Master. You make me feel so good."

"All right." I licked between her breasts and spit on them a couple of times just to get them even more wet. Eve's pussy felt more wet and I felt it through her pants with my legs. "You're getting even more wet." I noticed. Eve put up a poker face and tried to hide her smile. "Now lick my titties bitch." Me and Eve switched positions so that she was on top and I am now under her.

"Yes Master." Eve took off my bra and threw it towards her pants and then licked my big boobs with her sweet tongue. I started to moan as she sucked my nipples. I could feel that they were getting hard. I kept moaning and moaning and moaning.

"OH MY GOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" I shoved Eve's face between my massive boobs and kept her there. "LICK MY BOOBS YOU BITCH!" I could feel Eve's tongue licking me in all sorts of places. I moaned once more and arched my back. I was breathing rapidly. I was out of breath and I could feel Eve's breath on me. She was also out of breath. It felt hot. I could feel my pussy getting a little wet too. "Wanna take a breather?" I asked.

"No. I...can still...keep going." Eve's breathing began to slow. "I must please my Master as much as I can." Eve smiled.

"I'm so touched to hear that Eve. Ok then. Let's not stop unless we need to breathe." Eve nodded. "You still wanna lick my boobs or do you wanna do something else?"

"What else do you wanna do?" I eyed the spot between her legs. I saw Eve blush as she looked at my face and instantly knew what I was thinking. "Does Master want my pussy?" She asked while pressing her lips together.

"Take off your pants."

"Yes Master." Eve got off the bed and turned around and slowly took off her pants. Eve was almost completely naked except that she had frilly white panties on.

"Come over here."

"Ok." Eve just chucked her pants a couple of feet away. I stood up and got off the bed. '_I'm glad that I have a big bed. There's so much room~!'_ I giggled quietly. "What's so funny?" _'Dang she heard me. Oh well.'_

"Nothing~! Don't worry about it~!" I pushed Eve on the bed and I could see how wet her pussy really was. Her panties were almost soaked. "Spread your legs."

"Yes Master." She spread her legs wide. "Like this?"

"Perfect~." I sat between her legs and licked her panties. I looked up and saw Eve blush. "Eve wants me to lick her pussy doesn't she?" She nodded. "But first let's see if I can get you even more wet." I rubbed her special spot with my hand. I did it slow at first because I wanted to take my sweet time. Eve moaned a little. I could feel her panties getting a little more wet. "Enjoying yourself are you~?" Eve nodded. "That's good. Are you ready for the next part? There's no turning back if you say yes." I placed a hand on her panties. Eve blushed once more. 'She really is cute when she blushes.'

"I want to do more. I want my master to be satisfied in any way possible."

"Ok then. I'm gonna take your panties off now." I latched on Eve's panties with my mouth and slowly pulled them off with Eve's help. I took a deep whiff of her panties and sighed happily. _'Eve smells so good.'_ I threw her panties towards her pants. I placed a hand on her pussy and rubbed it hard against it. Eve moaned loudly instantly. "Jeez Eve. You're so loud." I teased.

"I'm sorry Master. I'll try being quiet." Eve put her hands over her mouth. "Please continue." I rubbed her pussy with my hand once more and a minute later, her juice began to come out. I shoved my face in her pussy and made sure to lick it all up. I could hear Eve's supressed moans.

"You taste sweet like honey." I saw Eve's entire face go red. I giggled and licked the inside of her pussy. I heard Eve scream.

"Oh god Rena. YES!" She instantly gasped. "I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda getting old."

"Ok." I licked on the outside of her pussy and licked around it trying to get it as wet as possible. I then licked inside her pussy until her pussy started to get wet and her pussy poured out her juices. I made sure to get it all in my mouth and swallowed it.

"Here come taste your own pussy." I climbed on top of her and gave her a deep kiss. I played around with her tongue with mine. I pulled back and another string of saliva hung between our lips. "Well tell me. Do you taste good?" She nodded. "Good. Now back to what I was doing." I crawled back down towards her pussy. I sucked her nipples for a minute just to get them nice and hard. I pressed my own boobs against hers and we both moaned at the same time although I think I was a little louder. My own nipples felt hard again. I finally shoved my face in her pussy once again and licked inside. I licked it for a minute until I thought of doing something else. "This may hurt Eve. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No. I didn't like any of the guys. I only like you...no I love you." She said while smiling.

"I see...well I can't promise that it won't hurt." I shoved a finger with my right hand inside her pussy and slid it in back and forth. Eve cried out in pain. "Jeez Eve. You're so tight~. Let's see if we can stretch it so you can fit more stuff in there. Please bear with this Eve. It won't hurt for long." I put two fingers inside her pussy and slid it in back and forth. I could feel her pussy stretching a bit. I heard Eve cry out in pain. "Eve...Are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Like I said before, I never had sex with a guy. So yeah I'm a virgin." I grinned widely.

"This is gonna be fun. Let me get something from my closet. I have a couple of sex toys that I want you to try out." I got off of Eve and walked towards my closet. I looked down at the boxes on the ground in my closet and searched through them. "Where is it now?" I opened another box. I squealed in delight as I felt it. "I found them~!" I took out a purple vibrator that looks like a cock and big long white dildo and I shut my closet door. I showed them to Eve and her eyes went wide. "Know what this is?"

"The big white thing looks like a cock and I'm not sure about the other one. Where did you get them?"

"It's a secret~!" I walked over back to Eve and she spread her legs for me. I put the dildo behind me and set it on the bed. I turned on the vibrator and inserted it in Eve's special place. Eve gasped in surprise.

"That one vibrates?" I giggled.

"It's called a vibrator and the other one is a dildo." I inserted it in her and put it in her. I could hear Eve whimpering in pain as I inserted it deep inside her. I also heard her moan. It turned me on every time I heard her moan. I went faster and faster with each second that passed by. Eve's moaning was getting louder and louder and I couldn't hear the vibrator no more. _'I wonder if the others outside can hear us. Oh well I don't give a shit.' _I no longer heard Eve in pain. "Does it not hurt anymore?" I asked nicely. She shook her head. "All right then." I stuffed her pussy with the vibrator and pulled it out and inserted it back in repeatedly. Her juices began to pour out of her pussy. I quickly pulled it out and licked it all up. "Here. Taste yourself again but this time, suck it." I climbed on top of Eve and shoved the vibrator in her mouth. Eve began to suck the vibrator with difficulty. I sighed. "Guess you never sucked a cock either."

"My apologies." I slapped her face.

"You don't need to apologize dumb ass." Eve smiled and sucked the vibrator once more. She gagged on it a couple of times. She tried to pull it away but I wouldn't let her. "You'll get used to it Eve. I promise. Now get this thing wet with your mouth. Lick it all over." Eve nodded and began to lick the tip and then down towards the bottom. She then spit on the vibrator and began to suck on it. She got more of it in her mouth this time. I inserted it back inside Eve's pussy and she moaned in ecstasy. Her juices started to come out. "Try to hold in your juices as much as you can and tell me when you're about to cum."

"Ok." Eve smiled. "Give it to me now Rena."

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you?" I teased. Eve blushed slightly and nodded. I shoved the vibrator in her pussy and pulled it back out and then put it back in her pussy repeatedly. I could hear Eve panting and moaning as she struggled to hold in her juices. I could see that she was shaking a little. _'She must be having some orgasm. I'm starting to get even more horny.'_ I repeated to pull it out and put it back in with the vibrator at a faster pace. Eve started to scream out loud.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! RENA! I'M GONNA CUM!" I gave the little bitch what she wanted and went faster. After a minute had passed by, I decided to use my tongue. I threw away the vibrator and stuck my tongue deep inside her pussy. I licked and licked and licked her pussy making her scream in ecstasy. I could feel her juices started to cum out.

"Now cum bitch." I am met with a blast of her juice and Eve began to shake. My hair was soaking wet from her intense squirt. "All right. You had enough fun. It's my turn and I'm starting to get a little wet down there too and I want you to use the dildo on me."

"Ok Rena." Eve got up and got off the bed while I went to go lay on it on my back. Eve took of my pants and threw it towards the pile of clothes. The smell of Eve's pussy juice was intoxicating and overwhelming. I spread my legs open as to welcome her.

"I'm all yours Eve. I hope you do well."

"Thank you Rena." Eve picked up the dildo and set it next to my legs. Eve rubbed my special spot with my panties still on. I started to moan in ecstasy. Eve licked my panties and then rubbed my panties with her left hand. I was feeling very excited. Eve then proceeded to take off my panties. I raised my legs in the air to help her. Eve slipped them over my feet and took a deep whiff and took in my scent. Eve smiled. "You smell good Rena." She giggled and threw it towards the pile of clothes.

"Thanks." Eve bent down and started to lick on the outside of my pussy. I could tell that she liked doing this because she then licked my pussy all the way to the top and then all the way to the bottom repeatedly. She then licked the inside of my pussy. I bit down on my tongue and tried to not moan out loud. I could feel the warmness from her warm tongue. "YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!" I moaned in ecstasy. "Oh Eve. YES! Lick me forever." I held her head and shoved her face in my pussy. I began to breathe pretty loud. Eve's tongue purged my pussy and she shoved it deep inside me. I could feel my pussy begin to get even wetter. I began to cum and Eve started to lick up my juices.

"You taste like honey as well Rena." I giggled. I started to moan loud when Eve inserted her fingers inside me and took it out and put it back in me repeatedly. I moaned louder as she sped up. Eve picked up the dildo and shoved it in my mouth. "Now suck it." I started to suck the big white dildo. I gagged on it a couple of times. I could only get it in my mouth since the dildo was 10 inches long. My drool began to drip all over it making it very wet. I gagged on it once more. "Wow... I wouldn't be able to do that. You're a pro. Want me to fuck you with it now?" I nodded while smiling. Eve grinned and inserted the dildo into me. I gasped. _'I didn't realize at how big it really was.'_ I moaned and cried out in pain.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG! DEEPER EVE!" She shoved it in me and I could almost see it disappear as it is inside me. I tried to hold in my juices but then after 10 minutes, it was getting too intense. "EVE! I'm gonna cum!" Eve quickly pulled out the dildo and I grabbed her face and shoved it towards my special spot. I could feel Eve sucking it with her warm, hot mouth. I screamed again in ecstasy and moaned her name loudly. She then stuck her tongue inside and licked me all over until it was too much for me to bear. I let myself loose and squirted all over Eve's cute face. My whole body began to shake and I could barely breathe. Eve was also breathing pretty hard because I could hear her and I felt it on my pussy. I took one look at her and laughed. "Your hair is soaking wet. Did I really squirt that much?" I giggled.

"Yeah~! You practically fucking drowned me with your sweet and tasty honey juice." I giggled and she licked her lips. "You really do taste like honey."

"My bad~. I just wanted to see how much of it that I could hold in." I winked. "Oh hey. You wanna try the dildo now?" Eve looked at and stared at it.

"Um...OK~!" I grabbed it and set Eve on the bed and laid her down.

"You really are a dirty girl aren't you?" Eve nodded and blushed. I grinned and slowly pushed in the big dildo so that it wouldn't hurt her. Eve gasped in pain and grunted. "Bear with it." Eve nodded in reply and I slowly inserted it in more and pulled it back out repeatedly. "Tell me when it hurts." Eve nodded in reply. I slowly pushed it in her tight pussy. I stopped sticking it in there as soon as I hit her G-spot. Eve whimpered in pain as it touched there. I grinned and kept inserting the big dildo and pulling it back out repeatedly. I continued to do it while Eve was moaning in ecstasy and screaming with delight.

"IT'S SO FUCKING BIG! GO DEEPER RENA!" I giggled and inserted the dildo even deeper inside Eves' special spot. I saw Eves' hips begin to move as she tried to get the dildo to go even deeper inside her pussy. Eve moaned as loud as she could. I could hear her breath loudly. I increased my pace her moaning was getting louder. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed in ecstasy and finally released her juices and squirted on me. I quickly shoved my face in her pussy and tried to get it all in my mouth.

"Well I'm not thirsty anymore." I giggled. Eve's whole body started to shake from squirting out a lot. I laid on top of her and my nipples were instantly hard. I could feel that hers is hard as well. I began to rest on top of her. "I had no idea that Eve could squirt like that. You're talented I believe."

Her face started to turn red. "T-t-thank you Rena."

"No problem Eve. Is there anything else that you want to do?" She shook her head.

"Can't think of anything really since I don't really do these kind of things..."

"Well I have one last thing I wanna do to you~." Eve gave me a confused look. "You'll see~! Now try pressing your pussy against mine."

"What?"

"Like I said, just do it."

"All right." She paused to think of how to do this.

I lost my patience. "HERE! I'LL JUST SHOW YOU!" I turned her body and sat on her leg with my bare ass. I inched my pussy towards hers and rammed mine against it. Eve moaned slightly. Her eyes went huge.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Scissoring."

"Scissoring?"

"It's when two girls fuck each others' pussies like we are doing now."

"Oh ok. NOW FUCK ME!"

"You really are a bad and dirty girl." Eve giggled. I grinned and started to ram her pussy with my own. Both of us were moaning loudly. The feeling of her pussy against mine feels so good. I kept mashing her pussy against mine repeatedly making the both of us very wet. It made a sort of squishy sound every time my pussy hit hers. "God that feels so good." Eve just nodded in agreement. "Want it slow or fast?"

"FASTER YOU BITCH!" I laughed out loud.

"All right then! NON-STOP!" I quickly thrusted my pussy against Eves' and fucked the shit out of Eve for several minutes until I had another wet feeling. "Eve...I'm gonna cum!"

"ME TOO! KEEP GOING!" I increased my pace and rammed my pussy against hers repeatedly until at last we couldn't hold it in anymore. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" We both squirted at the same time with our pussies pressed against each other. I could feel her juices trying to enter me and I bet that she was feeling the same thing. "We... created... quite the watery... explosion." I said while breathing hard. "You...exhausted too?"

"Yeah..." I laid next to her. The bed felt squishy from out pussy juice. I giggled.

"The bed feels soft doesn't it?"

"Yep. I feel so tired. I wanna rest."

"Ok me too. Let me grab a blanket." Eve nodded and I got up and searched my closet for a blanket. I found a nice and soft one and skipped back towards the bed. Eve smiled as I approached her. I climbed in the bed and laid it over us. I scooted close to Eve while still being naked. I gave her one last final kiss and she kissed me back. "I love you Eve."

"I love you too Rena." And with that, we both fell asleep instantly just like that.


End file.
